Flirting with Death
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: MadamRedxGrell.One shot. A look into their relationship behind closed doors. Takes place right after episode 3.


"Madam! Madam I'm hoooome!" Grell called out in a sing song voice as he burst through the private library; sure enough she was in there silently reading by herself, not at all fazed by his presence or his dramatic entry.

"So I see" she turned the page," You're late"

"Oh, I am! My apologies!" he smiled brightly, removing his cloak and placing it on the rack by the door," I had to take Miss….miss…um…Elizabeth…S-sconti..." his poor attempt to say her full name like Sebastian didn't go very well, Madam Red finally turned to see her tongue tied butler with slight amusement.

"Ah…Lizzy snuck a visit I see…" she chuckled a bit to herself and closed her book," Alright then, show me what you've learned"

"Yes Madam!"

With a little happy in his step, Grell pranced over to the tea cart," O.k lets see…" he stared at the small container of tea leaves and began to scoop some into the pot," The amount of tea leaves you put in should be relative to the number of people…with one extra for the pot…" he recited, just as the Black Butler of Phantomhive taught him," Then one pint of boiling water every two portions is the best amount…" he poured the hot water into the pot with leaves.

"…I think I got it!" he cried out in victory.

"I'll be the judge of that, come on Grell have at it" she had her arms crossed on the arm of her couch and head resting in them, looking impatient.

"Yes ma'am"

A few moments later he turned around with a cup of tea ready for testing. She took the cup and saucer, but looked up at him before moving, his smile didn't leave his face since he got home. Regardless, she took a small sip.

Grell held his breath, wringing his hands together, watching her intently.

"…W-well?"

She blinked in surprise," It's…good…"

"YES!" Grell punched the air and jumped around for joy," I did it! Oh Sebastian will be so proud of me!"

The Lady in red sat back and watched him, how odd…not only did his tea come out right for once since he's served her but she's never seen him... like this, giddy like a school girl.

"I see…have you taken a liking to Ciel's butler?" she raised a curious eyebrow, placing her cup of tea on the table.

"Oh my is it that obvious?" he giggled waving her off," He's…oh I just don't know how to describe it! He sends shivers down my spine every time he speaks…Amazing in every way! Oh…yes I've fallen and fallen hard" he sighed, holding himself as he recalled memories from earlier today.

"Hmph, I see. Well at least you learned how to make good tea" she grabbed her book and tea, ignoring his giggles and little dance of happiness and love.

"Oh yes! When shall I go again?" he asked, looking very anxious.

"Again? I think once is enough" she sipped her tea, still refusing to look at him and his frown.

"Aw…but Mistress…" Grell sighed, crossing his arms and poking his chin in thought," Well I suppose it's for the best, one performance should be enough to continue our work"

"Performance?"

"Yes…wasn't that the point of my visit? To portray myself, Grell, as the helpless butler?" he grinned, exposing his true grin full of shark like teeth.

Madam Red just stared at the Death God in disguise" No, you're a terrible butler and you needed lessons" she said seriously, immediately killing Grell's quirky grin.

"H-huh? Hey…Madam…" he stopped himself, she huffed and began reading again, trying to ignore him.

Grell's grin slowly reappeared on his face," Mistress Red…do I sense a hint of jealousy in your voice?" he asked teasingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I think you do…" Grell made his way behind the couch and behind her, leaning over to see her face, she just turned away, only confirming his theory.

"Oh Madam…Madam Red" he sighed.

She didn't move when he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently nuzzled his face against her short red hair, behind closed doors it was always like this. No one was around, no one was watching, who cared? Who cared how she flirted with Red Death.

"You know that you're the only woman for me"

"Uh huh…'Woman' being the key word" she turned slightly, now cheek to cheek," And if you're going to act like that then drop the disguise"

"Aw, don't like the butler look?" he chuckled, standing up and leaving her touch for now to do his transformation.

"I don't care much for that, but outside you're my idiot butler. In here, you're my idiot God of Death"

"Hmph, you should work on complimenting people my Lady" he mumbled with annoyance, but resumed his previous position, though instead his arms snaked around her waist.

She smiled, reaching behind her and gently stroked his long blood red hair, bringing it out to rest on her equally red blouse.

"If you say so…"

"Ah, My Lady, do not be so glum. I meant what I said" he whispered gently as he nuzzled his face against her neck, his lips lightly grazing her skin as he spoke. Still, she didn't react, just continued to stroke his hair absent mindedly.

Twirling her finger around a lock of hair, she sighed, "Alright I believe you…although I can't but agree" her playful smile returned," He is quite the catch"

"See?" he placed a small kiss on her cheek," Can you truly blame me? Now come!" he released his hold on her and stood up, she held in her disappointment and watched him push his red glasses back onto his face.

"If you're still not feeling so well, then let's go cut up some whores yes? That always makes me feel better!" with a grin, he offered his hand out to her.

Without hesitation, and with a smile, she reached out and accepted Death's hand.


End file.
